This invention relates generally to tents, and more particularly to tents sometimes referred to as umbrella tents.
Umbrella tents conventionally have an external frame from which the tent side and top panels are supported. In prior umbrella tents, the frame typically includes straight upright support poles on each side or at the corners of the tent to which the eaves of the tent are secured and a ridge frame extending across the roof of the tent from the upper ends of the support poles to support the roof of the tent in a peaked configuration. However, this roof configuration usually provides insufficient headroom to walk comfortably around the inside of the tent. Moreover, while umbrella tents are relatively simple to erect as compared to other types of tents, the number of support poles and ridge members heretofore required to make the tent stable have made the tent difficult and often confusing to erect. Also, the fact that staking the tent to the ground has usually been required makes it difficult to move the tent after it has been erected.